Secret of PJ and Me 2
by partz0118
Summary: Hello, again! I am Partz0118 and I brought this story again! Thanks for reviewing my stroy, and If you want more story(Secret) of them, Punch the 'Follow/Fav' button!


As you know, I am a rapper, and PJ is a DJ. So we go to another city for our performance.

Last week, PJ and I were making a new rap in our studio. At that time, we got a phone call. And I got that phone call.

"Hello? This is Parappa Studio."

"Can I speak to PJ, please?"

"Ok, Wait a second please. PJ! You have got a phone call!"

After the phone call.

"What did they say?"

"They want to give us a performance."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but it it far from here."

"When should we go to there?"

"This Saturday."

"Okay, then let's get ready for it!"

We have worked so hard, and we got a call again on Saturday.

"Hello? This is Parappa studio."

"Hello! Can I speak to Parappa, please?"

"Speaking."

"Oh, are you ready for today's performance?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, then we will go there to pick you up."

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later, we packed and went out.

Just then, a small bus had come to us. There was a sign saying 'Parappa 'n' PJ' on the bus.

"Hello, guys! I am honored to meet you!"

"Me, too. We look forward to your kind cooperation!"

We sat down back of the bus.

And a little bit later, the manager came up to us.

"Could I get you to sign the contract, please?"

I signed it right away. But PJ didn't. He read the contract carefully and signed.

After the sun sank, the bus arrived. And they told us that we would eat dinner at the club where we would perform.

So we had dinner at the club.

And we performed for many hours. At the end of the performance, they came to us because the audiences were out.

"It's too late, and We'll set up a room for you to sleep."

"Thanks! Then are we going back tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

On our way to the hotel, PJ's face was different from usual. I thought he had a problem.

We went into the hotel. It was a little bit closer to our town.

"Wow! The performance was great! How about you?"

"Me, too."

By the way, PJ was clammy with cold sweat!

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You are sweating a lot! Wait, I have a towel."

"Nothing…."

"'Nothing'? Do you know that you are soaked?"

"I am okay. Please don't worry."

"You collapsed last time!"

"No, It's different from that. I guess It's because I am so tired.

"Really? Okay… then lie down and sleep soundly…"

I was really worried. Because my best friend is sleeping in a cold sweat.

So I decided to take care about him. I knew what to do because I had several similar situations before.

But that was a little bit different. Even though I was equally nursing, He didn't stop sweating.

'What? Why isn't it stopping?"

I touched his hand on his forehead. And he didn't get any fever.

"Thanks, God."

So I lay in bed with my relieved feeling. But I started sweating as well. I was neither sick nor hot.

"Geez, Why am I sweating a lot? Maybe I have to take a shower."

I was taking a shower, but I heard strange noises from outside. I wondered what the noises are.

'What a noisy sound they are! I can't stand it anymore!"

I wiped myself off with a towel, dressed my clothes, and went outside.

But there was nothing outside. So I went back. And PJ was missing!

"PJ, where are you?"

"I am taking a shower!"

Yep, He went to the bathroom to take a shower while I was out.

"How is your body?"

"I am feeling better."

It was just 5:30 a.m., so I decided to stay awake.

A few minutes later, PJ came out from the bathroom. And he approached to me.

"Thank you, Parappa. I really appreciate for your care."

And He kissed me suddenly.

My body was too surprised to move.

And he put me on the bed. And he looked at me with a hot stare.

"Wait, What are you doing?"

PJ kept kissing me without any comment.

'I gotta believe, I gotta believe!"

Of course I didn't hate it. I couldn't resist.

"I am sorry, Parappa."

I remember that he said that 'I am sorry', but I can't remember that 'situation'… Even If I ask PJ, He doesn't have much to say.

When I ask him, He always says, "Well, I don't know.".

By the way, after that 'situation', We ate breakfast, came back to our town by bus.

.

.

.

Yes! That's it! Our story is over, and if you want to know about our secret, push…

(Door Opening)

"Hey, Parappa, Do you want to know what was happened at that 'situation'?"

"What? You said that you don't know!"

"Well, I lied. Ha-ha!"

"What the fuck? Tell me that situation!"

"Okay, Follow me."

(Door Closing)

.

.

.

(Screaming from Parappa)

.

.

.

(Door Opening)

"Um, Well, I heard about that situation…. And should I tell about that?"

"See if I care. I will go to the studio right now."

"Okay, I will follow you."

(Door Closing)

"Okay, In fact, when I was kissed by PJ, He…"

(Peep!)

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Fuck! This stupid recorder!.. Ha-ha, I'm sorry, bro! I will tell you now."

(A deep breath)

"When I was kissed by him, He touched my private part. And he was keeping doing that shit."

"Yes! That's it! Our story is over, and if you want to know more about our secret, push 'Follow/Fav' Button! Then Goodbye bros! Have a good day!"


End file.
